


Fukawa's Birthday- The first cake

by The_rogue_shadow



Series: Fukawa's Birthday [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_rogue_shadow/pseuds/The_rogue_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Touko’s birthday, and her first present is the best one she’s ever gotten. But how does she react when doubt sets in? Is it all some elaborate joke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fukawa's Birthday- The first cake

It sat on the table in front of her, a black tower of fat and sugar. The top was ablaze with eighteen colourful pillars of wax, slowly melting onto the solid chocolate shell. More chocolate had formed words on the top, spiralling in and around the waxy pillars like a mountain road.   
A lonely tear of joy rolled slowly down her cheek, her large round glasses only accentuating the happiness in her eyes. Pressed into the chocolate shell were four shiny gold decorations, each custom made just for her. One was simply her name, the ‘Touko’ sparkling in the light of the candles. The second was a quill, each fibre of the feather done in explicit detail. The third; a pair of glasses resembling those that she was wearing at that very moment, and lastly, the forth one. The largest decoration on the entire structure; a capital ‘T’ to remind her who provided the cake.

No one had stayed for her birthday, in fact most of her friends had forgotten altogether. But, as with a lot of people, the cake was the important part of the day, and this cake was extra special. This cake, this monolith of chocolate and cream was the first birthday cake Touko Fukawa had ever been given.  
Neither of her mothers were one for the standard social conventions that a birthday implied, preferring instead to treat it as any other day, albeit it with some minor gift giving, and only ever things she needed. Growing up Fukawa never minded; it was just the normal thing that happened. It was only when she was in fifth grade that she started to lust after the idea of a proper birthday, as her classmates had parties and received presents of increasing magnitude with every passing year. But still she stayed quiet, scared to upset her parents.   
But now it was her eighteenth birthday, she was an adult. Her choices were officially her own, which meant that she could finally celebrate her birthday, even if it was alone.  
A wave of panic suddenly overcame her, enveloping every cell in her body and clenching her heart in a frigid grip. 

What if this was all a joke, some elaborate scheme to make fun of her? Would they burst through the door and whisk away the cake, laughing all the while? Would her heir scoff at her and call her names as he threw the cake into the trash?

Reality snapped back hard, forcefully hitting her in the chest with the weight of one of Sakura’s punches. She plunged her hands into the cake, digging out huge piles of the pastry and stuffing it into her mouth as fast as she could, most of it falling onto the floor long before she was able to start chewing.  
The candles and decorations were carefully plucked from the confection, licked clean of the rich chocolate and stashed into her large pockets.   
The sugar rush was making her heart beat faster, her face flushed red from the euphoria as melting chocolate covered her face. Her breathing was heavy, as though she was watching Byakuya read from the opposite corner of the room. She was in heaven.

The door swung open, Fukawa’s head whipping up to see Togami , his mouth curled into his distinct snarl as the knife his was holding when loose in his hand.  
“You couldn't even wait for me to cut it, you disgusting piece of trash,” he growled. Fukawa smiled awkwardly, her teeth blackened from the cake. 

It was still the happiest birthday she had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of doing a short series of 'Fukawa's birthday' stories. All of them based on the conversations with me and a friend. Would like to know what people thought.


End file.
